Through The Mist
by Sandra Kinney
Summary: A 15 year old girl named Alex finds her world changed when she finds out that she is the only key to saving man kind. You will find along the way that Alex is very different from and Halfblood that you have ever met. Alex and 5 other friends set out on an epic quest to destroy the Elders and save the world. Little do they know, it won't be that easy. I hope All of you enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

Through The Mist

CH 1.

I stared intently at the pool of water before me. The smooth water, moving in time to my swaying hand. I could hear the sound of all the trees rustling in the evening breeze. The sweet smell sweet oak trees drifting lightly in the wind. Taking a deep breath, I listened carefully. The sound of happy Blue Jays and Mocking Birds filled the air. I heard soft flapping of wings, and off two birds went. They began tackling each other in midair playfully. The sweet smell of the just bloomed chrysanthemums found its way to my nose. A warm breeze drifted about, bringing to me all the smells of the wilderness around me. I loved it here. I feel this one place as if I am at home. With everything going on in the world right now, it is nice to have a place that is just mine. Maybe that is why I like it here so much. With the Elders controlling everything in the world right now, like the war, it is nice to have something that is solely mine. This thought made me smile. A light breeze rustled my loose, long, dark curls. A small piece of my bangs fell in my face, and I quickly swept it away. I returned my attention to the pool of water. I smiled at my reflection. My loose curls hung long and natural down my wide shoulders. My deep green eyes oddly shining in the fading light. My dark skin, dotted with light and small freckles, that were barely even noticeable, looked oddly clear. My mind was a bit hazy, which did not surprise me, considering I had long day of work for the master today. I looked different today for some reason. I am not sure... I looked. Prettier than usual. Way prettier for that matter. I pushed the thought from my head. Adjusting my position on my rock, I dipped my toes into the water. I sat on a rather large rock, which ran about half way up the trunk of a large weeping willow. I loved this time of season. The willow had just recently bloomed small white leaves that flew around aimlessly in the breeze. Hearing a small _swish_ in the water, I returned my attention to the pool once again. Although the pool of deep blue water was small, about ten fish called it their home. Oddly, these fish were gold fish. A strange place for gold fish to be, but I found it comforting. I favored one particular fish. Not so, special in size, but it made up for it with its appearance. It was pure white with lime green swirls all about its body, depending on how the sun shone on it. Just then, I realized it. This place was always a little quiet. No other sounds, other than the animals, but not now. Not so much as a single bird made a sound. Even the fish swam to the bottom of the pool. The constant breeze was even gone now. That is when I heard it. _SNAP!_I barely had time to whirl around, only to see a boy fall out of a nearby tree. With a small yelp, he hit the ground. To his luck, the tree was only about eight feet tall. I had to stifle a small laugh, also containing the small grin that threatened to invade my face. Slowly and cautiously, I moved to where the boy lay. Kneeling down next to him, I evaluated him. He was tall, probably about 6'2", which was a whole four inches taller than I was. He was kind of buff, with long strong looking arms and legs. _Obviously not very strong considering he fell out of a small tree..._ I thought. Just then, his eyes slowly opened. My god... His eyes were bluer than anything I have ever seen. They were what seemed to be a navy blue, but then in the center of each eye, surrounding the pupil, was a perfect ring of crystal blue. He gave me a huge boyish smile. He had nice, high cheekbones. He also had a mouth full of black braces. The way that he was dressed surprised me a bit. He had a black Henley T-shirt on, with black shorts. He also happened to have jet-black hair that had a boyish style cut. *mhmm* I cleared my throat. I stood, brushing myself off. I looked at him for only an instant longer, before I stuck out my hand to help him up. I hauled him to his feet, and he almost brought me back down with him. Finding my balance, I looked him over once again. I was a bit off about his height; now that he was standing, he appeared to be about 6'4". Just then, I realized how close we were standing. Blushing a bit, I took a step back. He gave me a very thankful smile. I stuck my hand out for him to shake, and he took it timidly. "I'm Alex", I nearly whispered. He opened his mouth to respond with what I assume would be his name, but just then we were interrupted to the sound of sirens blaring my wakeup call


	2. Chapter 2

Through The Mist

CH. 2

I sit up with a start. Looking around my room frantically I realize that something bad is happening. Just then, I hear the screaming from downstairs. I swing my feet off the bed, and run to the door. I only get a few steps before crashing to the ground, black dots clouding my vision. My head feels weightless and I find it hard to get up. After a few moments, I gather my strength and slowly stand. Again, I make my way to the door a bit more slowly this time. As soon as I get out the door, I sprint to the stairs. Not watching my step, I trip and tumble down the stairs. I lay still, I head throbbing. Pain shoots through my ankle and up my leg. Slowly using the stair post to rise, I put pressure on my right let and instantly let out a small whimper. I must have sprained my ankle. The screaming brought my attention back. Fighting back a scream of pain of my own, I run into the kitchen where I think I hear the sound coming from. "What the hell!" I yell. Letting out an extremely irritated huff I stare at the object in front of me. I should have known better than to let a stupid teakettle... Just then, my aunt runs into the room looking terrified. "What happened? I heard a thud from your bed room, then something crashing down the stairs!" she shrieks. She runs over to me, noticing my swollen ankle. "What happened?" she asks again. "I... I thought I heard screaming. The teakettle. It sounded just... Just like that night." I nearly whisper. My aunt Jenna looks at me worriedly. That is when I noticed the sirens again. They had pulled me from my dream. That is when it happened. The next thing I knew I was crashing to the floor. I hit my head on the ground and was instantly out cold. The last thing I heard was my aunts' real screams this time. Then everything went dark, cold, and quiet. Then the flashback started.

The fire alarms blaring is what initially woke me up. I could smell the smoke slowly making its way through the bottom of my door. Terrified I burrowed my way under the covers and covered my face. I heard glass crashing downstairs and my mother's screams. Another fireball connected with one of the walls, and the house shook violently. I began to cry, being only eight I did not understand what was happening. Suddenly I heard heavy footsteps coming up the stairs. I got out of bed as fast as I could and ran to my door, locking it with shaky hands. I ran to my bedside table and took out the small pocketknife from the back. The small knife probably will not do much against what is outside, but I still grab it. Suddenly there is someone at my door trying to open it, and when they realize that it is locked they begin to bang on it, trying to knock it down. Just then, I hear running, and a loud grunt and a thud came from outside my door. A gunshot made me jump, and I struggle to hold back a whimper. Then I hear my father's voice. "Alex, open the door it's alright. Everything is going to be okay, I just need you to open the door. We need to get you out of here." he spoke calmly. I jumped from my spot on the bed and sprinted to the door unlocking it as fast as I can. Cautiously I hold the knife in my hand just in case. My father opened the door quickly and hugged me tightly. Our hug did not last long; another deafening explosion erupted from outside my window. My father grabbed my hand and dragged me out into the hallway. Just as we got to the top of the staircase, an explosion erupted from downstairs. I heard another scream escape my mothers mouth as the entire downstairs erupts with fire. Among the debris and fire, I find my mothers lifeless body stuck slightly under a bookshelf. "NO! AMBER! NO!" my father called out, tears streaming from his face. The heat was nearly unbearable, but I could not take my eyes away from her body. She was covered in welts. Head to toe. She had gashes all over her as well, and you could see the glass and wood debris coming out of her cuts. That is when I saw it. I was shocked that I saw it at all, or that it was even there. A small tear had escaped her left eye. It found its way slowly down her cheek and I swear I could hear the sizzle when it hit the fire. I could barely take my eyes away from her, but when I finally did, I looked up at my father, who had tears streaming down his face. In one quick motion, he turned with me in tow, and suddenly my brother Andrew came rushing out of his room. He barely got the door open before an explosion engulfed his room is flames. The flames also took him. I cried out, but it was too late. My father took me into the bathroom and set me down on the sink counter. "Alex I need you to listen to me very carefully" his face was hard and stern now. "There are many things that you aren't going to understand for a long time, but there are a few things that you need to know. There is a war going on in the world right now, and only few people will understand why it is happening. This war will affect you in many ways, but some day I promise you that you will understand everything. We will see each other again Alex. That is something that I can promise you." Then he takes a necklace from his pocket. I inhale a bit sharply. The necklace had been his mothers. He never took it from the house, or even the box it had been in for so many years. It had a short golden chain with the word οικογένεια meaning family in Greek. "I'm giving you this necklace so you never forget your mother and me." He began crying again. "I need you to trust me. You will be somewhere safe. When the time comes, my dear, you will understand." With that, he put the necklace around my neck and before I could question what he was doing, he opened the laundry shoot and slid me inside. He closed the shoot door, and left me alone in the dark. I felt myself hit the laundry pile at the bottom. The last thing I heard was a loud thud, and that is when I blacked out.

I opened my eyes slowly, trying to remember what happened. There was a bump on my head, and it was throbbing like crazy. I looked around to see that I was in my room. It was nice to be in my own room. Looking up I realized that my Green Day poster was about to fall down. Posters covered my ceiling. It was the only way for me to remember how things used to be. So much has changed over the years. I am lucky to have the things I have. Most kids are lucky if they have any artifact from the past. When my parents died seven years ago, I went to live with my aunt Jenna and my cousin Ann. Jenna used to be an agent for many very important people in the world. At least that is what she tells us. She got many souvenirs from her job, and her daughter Ann is not really the type for music, so Jenna gave me all of her old trophies and albums. She said that when the war began 30 years ago, that the Elders tried to take everything from the old world from the people. Jenna said that she hid her items in a secret room beneath the house. When she had her daughter Ann, she tried to pass the items down to her, but she is not exactly the one for her mother's old collections. When I moved in with them, I was more than happy to take the items for myself. My room looks like some kind of museum from all those years ago. Rolling over to look out my window I cry out slightly, remembering what had happened earlier that day. I removed to covers from my legs observing my ankle. It is pretty swollen, and it is tinted purple all the way down to my toes. Remembering the sirens from this morning, I begin to worry. I try to get up, but my ankle protests in pain. Sitting back down, I pick up my phone and dial my aunt's number. ** _Ring, ring, ring, ring ** _ "Hello?" "Jenna! Thank the gods you answered! I was beginning to worry. What happened this morning? Why were the alarms going off?" I ask so fast I am surprised she understood any of it. "Alex, sweetie, calm down. It was just a drill. The town installed new alarms last night, and they were just testing them this morning to make sure they worked correctly. I'm surprised that they didn't tell you about it in school yesterday." She reassured me. "Yeah I wonder why they didn't let us know in last hour..." I nearly whisper. "Wait. You actually went to last hour yesterday right. Alex? You went didn't you?" she asked, her voice rising slightly. "Yes! Of course I went!" I lied, "I must have missed the announcement when I went to the bathroom or something." "Alright" she sighed, "I just want to make sure that you aren't skipping classes again. We both know that you need to get good grades this year so you can get out of here some day." "I know Jenna. I am sorry for worrying you this morning; the sirens just freaked me out. Have a good day at work. I will talk to you when you get home. Love you." I say dismissively. "Alright I love you too Alex. Try to stay in bed today, and I will have a doctor come and look at your ankle when I get home. I'm sure it's just a sprain, but I don't want to take any chances." She hangs up, leaving me alone again. I do not know what I am going to do just laying here all day. "ANNA?" I yell excitedly. Anna is older than I am by four years, but we are practically sisters. "Anna, are you home?" I ask loudly. Then I hear her bedroom door creak open, and she pops her head through my door. "Hey they lazy bones. Stuck in bed all day again?" She smirks. She says again because about two months ago, I broke my toe, and Jenna being the extremely over protective aunt that she is, would not let me get out of bed for two weeks. I mean, it was just a broken toe. It is not as if I broke my leg in six different places and got a concussion or something. "Yeah, Jenna is making me stay in bed again. And I'm pretty sure that this time it's just a sprained ankle." I say with a sigh. "Well you know my mom; she is over protective, and a total freak about everything we do in life, but at least that means that she loves us." She says with a smile. "Haha, yeah whatever you say miss perfect." I say with a smirk. "Hey! Just because I'm perfect doesn't mean you have to be jealous." She says teasingly. "You wish I was jealous!" I teas back. "Alright, alright. I will go and make you something to eat princess. Oh, and try not to cause a black whole or anything while I'm gone." She says, obviously proud of herself. Rolling my eyes, I lean over my bed, grabbing my laptop from under my bed. Looking at the news, my heart at the sight that I see. Another three towns destroyed by the Elders minions. One hundred and fifty thousand lives lost. They say that they are only looking to destroy the halfboods, but they keep destroying entire towns and cities. They say that they are here to protect us, and bring a brighter and safer future, but I know that it is all a bunch of bull. Sighing deeply I close my laptop and slide it under my pillow. This is going to be a long day. Suddenly the face of a boy flashes across my mind. Remembering the dream last night, I try to remember his face. He looked so familiar last night. It was almost as if I knew him form somewhere. I wish I could figure out his face, but it seemed to slip away more and more, until finally all that is left, is the faceless memory of a familiar boy.


End file.
